Pranking A Widow
by JWolf28
Summary: Clint told Tony that it was impossible to prank Natasha. Tony went out of his way to prove him wrong.
1. Day 1

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or any of the characters. Please read and review.**

_Tony gasped. "What do you mean 'No one's ever pranked Tasha'?"_

_ Clint sighed. "Nobody pranks Tasha because it's impossible. You just can't prank her."_

_ "I doubt that. Everyone can be pranked."_

_ "Not Tasha. Trust me, I've tried."_

_ "Well, I haven't tried and I am the master prankster."_

_ Clint shook his head and walked away. "It's your funeral."_

* * *

Day 1

Tony got up early that morning and snuck into the floor that the Black Widow was staying on. He made sure to be extra quiet. Sneaking into the bathroom of a sleeping Russian assassin was probably not his greatest idea, but he had to prove that Natasha could indeed be pranked.

Once safely inside the bathroom, Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly removed the showerhead and pulled the dye tablet out of his pocket. He placed the blue circle behind the showerhead and replaced it. She wouldn't see it coming.

At breakfast, Tony could barely contain his excitement. Clint gave him an amused look. "You're not going to get her."

Tony grinned. "Oh, I think I will."

Once everyone was at the table except Natasha, Tony's foot was tapping against the ground impatiently. She came out a moment later, dressed in a bathrobe and looked completely normal. No, trace of blue on her. She sighed. "Alright, which one of you used the last of my strawberry shampoo?"

Thor stopped talking and fidgeted in his seat. Natasha gave him a small smile. "Was it you, Thor?"

Thor gave her a sheepish expression. "Well, I ran out of my own and I remembered that you had bought a soap for the hair at the store."

Natasha chuckled softly. "It's fine, just ask next time."

Thor nodded gratefully and Natasha left the room. Tony's jaw hit the ground. She hadn't even looked at him funny. Clint chuckled. "You're not going to get her."

Tony clenched his jaw. "I will if it's the last thing I do."

That night in the shower, Tony plotted how to prank the spy. She was obviously fond of her hair care products. That would be the way to get to her. Tony stepped out of the shower and wiped the fog from the mirror. He looked up and let loose an unearthly scream. He was blue!

A note written in a fancy cursive was taped to his aftershave. "Nice try."


	2. Day 2

**A/N: Thank you to all who followed, favorite, or reviewed. I'll try to upload often. Please read and review.**

Day 2

Tony ignored all questions from Pepper as to why he was blue and began to plot how he was going to work the next prank. He planned to take all of Natasha's shampoos, conditioners, and hair gels or hair spray, etc., but how he was going to do it was something he couldn't figure out. So, instead, he decided to dye the suit she wore on missions neon pink. From what he had heard Natasha tell Clint, she hated pink with a passion.

That night before he went to bed, Tony called up Director Fury and told him to give Natasha a mission.

"You're trying to prank her aren't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Everyone thinks to send her on a mission when they want to mess with her. Good luck."

"Does that mean you'll find somewhere to send her?"

"Yes."

Fury hung up and Tony went to work. Everyone in the tower kept their suits in one room and the Black Widow was no exception. Tony quickly filled a vat with water and added pink clothes coloring. When that was done, he dumped Natasha's suit in. He waited the appropriate amount of time before pulling it out and laughing at his work. Tony hung the suit back in its original spot and went to bed.

That morning, Tony got up early again, knowing that Fury would send Natasha out early. Clint was already up and cooking breakfast, presumably for Natasha. Clint stopped in the middle of flipping pancakes to stare at Tony. "Why the hell are you blue?"

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Your girlfriend put a dye tablet in my shower."

Clint laughed. "You tried to turn Tasha blue? Nice try."

Tony sighed and sat down at the table and Clint looked back to him with narrowed eyes. "Wait, why are you up so early?"

Tony tried to look innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about; I'm always up early."

Clint shook his head. "Wow, you're trying to prank her again? For a genius you're pretty stupid. You can't prank Tasha."

"I think I'll get her this time."

Clint finished cooking and a few minutes later, Natasha came out in her completely normal suit. Tony was barely able to keep himself from making some dramatic reaction. Natasha raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. "You're up early."

Tony noted the way that she didn't question the fact that he was blue. "I was just thirsty. I'm going back to bed."

Tony hung his head and shuffled back to his room.

Three hours later, Tony stepped into the lab to work on his Iron Man suit. He told JARVIS to bring his suit out and fell to his knees. "No! Not my suit! Why the suit?!" All his suits were painted a terrible shade of olive green. There was another note on his workbench. "Why do you even bother?"


	3. Day 3

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorite. Extra thanks to the Guest that asked me to have all the Avengers try to prank Natasha. I don't own the Avengers.**

Day 3

With Natasha on the mission from Fury, Tony had plenty of time to think up what his next prank should be. He decided that when Natasha got back, she would probably want to take a shower. When she was in the shower, Tony would sneak into her room and take all the clothes from her closet.

The next day, Natasha came home covered in mud. At the looks from her team, she said in a threatening tone "Just don't."

Nobody bothered her. She went to take a shower and-Tony noted with glee-she brought only her towel. When Natasha was in the shower, Tony grabbed a duffel bag and ran to Natasha's room. He opened it and quickly got to work. He pulled all the dresses out first, tossing them carelessly into the bag. From there, he took out pants, shirts, and even her shoes. Tony did not, however, dare to go through her underwear. He had no doubt that she would castrate him if he did.

Tony ran from the room and hid the bag in a box in his closet. He was sitting on the couch with everyone else when Natasha could be seen walking to her room in a fluffy towel. Tony bit his knuckle to keep himself from laughing. Clint shook his head. "You're trying to prank her again aren't you?"

Tony nodded. "I'm definitely going to get her this time. There is no way she gets out of it."

Tony heard soft footsteps behind him and didn't turn to look, not wanting suspicion thrown on him immediately. He looked up as Natasha came into view wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She sat on the couch next to Clint and curled into his side. Tony stared in disbelief. The clothes she was wearing fit her so there was no chance she had simply taken something from Clint's room.

Natasha caught Tony staring. "Something wrong?"

Tony shook his head mutely. What could he say?

Later that night, Tony made sure to bring clothes with him into the bathroom. Natasha had managed to get back at him for attempting to prank her by pranking him in almost the exact same way. When Tony came out of the shower, he noticed that rather than the jeans and tee-shirt he had brought with him, a light pink shirt and a red pair of skinny jeans were on the counter.

Tony ran to his closet in a panic and found it full of all pink and red clothes. Having nothing else to wear, Tony put on the clothes left in the bathroom. There was a note in the jeans pocket. "Ready to give up?"

Tony sat at the table and looked at his team members, minus a widow. Thor spoke up. "Man of Iron, why have called us to a meeting of the group?"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, usually Steve or Fury calls the meetings."

Tony slapped his hands onto the table. "I have tried to prank the Black Widow and failed, but I will not give up. However, I do think that in order to be able to prank her, we all need to work together. Who's with me?"

Everyone looked hesitant so Tony sighed and said "Thor, I'll buy you five boxes of poptarts, Bruce, I'll upgrade your lab, Steve, I promise I'll stop making fun of your suit, and Clint, I'll buy you new arrows or something." The group looked considerably brighter. "Now, who's with me?"

Thor was the first to put his hand up, the temptation of poptarts too great to resist. Steve soon followed, he really hated Tony calling him "Spangles", and Bruce raised his hand as well. Everyone looked to Clint who shook his head. "I'm not going to try pranking Tasha. I know from experience that it's impossible."

Tony waved a hand. "Don't listen to him. Everyone can be pranked."

Clint stood up and sighed. "Whatever, I'm going to bed. Just know that if you make Tasha angry, you will seriously pay the price."

Tony's mouth quirked up on one side. "Well, he's a Debby Downer." He turned to those who were left. "Well, on that note, let's get planning."


	4. Day 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I'm running out of prank ideas. Suggestions? Please read and review. I don't own Avengers.**

Day 4

Tony stared at the rest of the group. "Well, does anyone have any ideas?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't know, she loves her clothes, why not do something with them?"

Tony shook his head. "No, I already tried that and look where it got me."

Steve looked slightly amused. "Yeah, I was wondering why you were wearing that. You know, the jeans and that shirt kind of clash."

Tony rounded on Steve. "Shut it, Captain Crunch."

Thor looked thoughtful. "I have observed that Lady Natasha is rather fond of her meal. Perhaps we could make it taste foul."

Tony turned to Thor. "That could be a good idea. Steve, go look in the fridge and see if there's anything that has Natasha's name on it, Bruce, you're with me in the lab, we need to make something that you can't smell or see, but tastes terrible. Thor since you came up with the idea, you can have the night off."

Thor grinned and left the room. Steve stuck his head in the fridge and said "There's a salad in here that has a note on it that says 'Natasha's; don't touch Tony.'"

Tony smiled. "Ironic that it says that."

That night, Tony and Bruce stayed up late concocting a traceless liquid to spread on Natasha's salad that would taste like rotten eggs. Tony sprinkled it in the container and went to bed.

The next morning, Tony made sure he was up before Natasha, but not up so early that it was suspicious. When Natasha did get up, she sat across the table from Tony with a cup of coffee and her salad. Tony watched with baited breath as she took a bite. There was no reaction. She simply read the book she brought with her and ate. Tony sighed inwardly and left the kitchen, making a mental note to eat out for the rest of the day. He didn't want to know what Natasha had planned for his food.

Tony came home from Wendy's sometime later that night and walked into the lab where he had hidden his suit. He had JARVIS pull out his suit and gaped in shock when he saw it. The entire suit was bedazzled. A note was stuck to the helmet. "You didn't really think I would follow a pattern, did you?"

* * *

Steve opened the cupboard door and snagged a sketching pad and his colored pencils. He was almost out the door when something on the bed caught his eye. His mouth fell open as he took in the sight of his beloved shield covered in rhinestones. There was a sticky-note next to it. "Did you really think teaming up with Stark was good idea?"

* * *

Bruce walked into his lab and got to work before realizing that something was amiss. He turned and saw that one of the largest computer screens in the room had rhinestones glued to it forming the word "Seriously?"

* * *

Thor was rifling through the pantry for poptarts when he heard a crash. He summoned his hammer and located the source of the noise. In Dr. Banner's lab, Thor noticed gemstones spelling a word on a computer screen. Banner looked frozen and a glass tube was shattered on the floor. Thor frowned at Banner before noticing his own hammer. He gasped. Every surface of the weapon save for the one it had been resting on was covered in the same gemstones that were on Banner's screen.

Thor looked to the scientist in confusion. "Who has covered my hammer in jewels?"

Thor turned the hammer around in his hand. There was a note taped to one end. "Don't make me hide your poptarts."


End file.
